Outlaw Queen Rated M
by CCdea1995
Summary: This is my very fist fanfic. Please be a wear that its rated M! its full of SMUT! Its about robin getting a little too Handsy when out in public.


**This is my very fist FanFic so please go easy on me!**

 **This is an Outlaw Queen Fic and does have mature content in it!**

 **If you ca leave a review then please do. I would love to hear some feedback :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Too Much**

Robin and Regina where always the experimental type when it came to the bedroom. But for the past few outings Robin has allowed his hands to wonder a bit more than usual. The first time his hands wondered was when they were in Granny's having lunch with Henry and Emma.

Robins hands started off innocent enough. One hand entwined with Regina's on the table whilst the other stayed on his lap. His thumb would trace lazy circles around her knuckles before he pulled his hand away and stretched his arm over the back of the booth inviting Regina to lean back into him.

Regina was never one to show affection in public. But when she was behind closed doors it was a different story. So when Robin bumped his knee against Regina's to give her a silent invitation to lean back into him she turned her face to him and narrowed her eyes with a slight shake of her head.

It was no surprise to Robin that Regina said no. He knows she doesn't show affection when out but he thought he would give it a go anyway. When Regina turned back around to face Henry and flashed him a smile, Robin couldn't help but use this opportunity to look at Regina.

Regina looked extra beautiful today. Her hair was in natural waves and sat on her shoulders. Robin couldn't help but think about how good it would feel for him to slide his fingers through her hair and clutch a handful of it and bring her lips to him. But right now, he must remember that he is in public and the result in that will be him being roasted on the spot by Regina. He shakes his head to bring him out of his fantasy and lets his eyes wonder to her lips. They are beautifully painted in a deep red that makes her scar on her lip stand out. God, he wishes he could run his tongue over it just to feel her shiver like she always does.

Regina opted for a tight-fitting dress that was very different from what she would normally wear. The dress stopped mid-thigh and was it was all lace. The top half was white that started from her neck and ended at her waist. It was then taken over by black lace that hugged her ass just perfectly. Even though this dress was made from so much sinful material it looked innocent. It was decorated with a collar and bow around Regina's neck.

She knew a dress like this would drove Robin wild. Without looking at him she knew he was checking her out, she can feel his eyes burning into her skin. She took a side glance to him and winked just so she can see his adams apple bob. He never disappoints.

From that wink, Robin knew Regina was playing him. Now he wanted to see just how far he can go before she puts a stop to it. Robin started off by tracing his fingers over the pattern of the lace between Regina's shoulders. He felt a slight shiver run through her and it put a smirk on his face. He then traced the pad on his finger down the zipper of Regina's dress earning him a knee bump from her.

Regina could feel Robins hand start to follow the pattern in her dress. It was a nice tough, it was soft and gentle and innocent. It was when she felt Robins finger running down the length of her zipper that sent a shiver through her body. That's when it clicked. He was trying to push his luck. She bumped his knee as a silent warning to stop. She can see him from the corner of her eye, he was smirking at her, the ass. Regina wasn't going to let Robin win this one so she just tried to focus on Henry and Emma.

Robin dipped his hand lower until he reached the top of her ass. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder the beautiful curve her ass made. Without thinking his hand travelled further down and grabbed a handful of her. Regina's back arched and Robin could have sworn that he heard a small squeak come from deep in her throat.

Regina was in shock. She can't believe Robin just grabbed her ass in public. Even more so in front of her son. She shot her head around to look at Robin and found that he was just as shocked as she was by his actions. Regina couldn't think of anything to say. All she did was grab Robin by his writs and pulled him out the diner.

"What the hell was that!" she snapped, spinning around on the ball of her feet to look it Robin.

"Regina I'm so sorry. Honestly I am. I just let my mind drift and I forgot where I was for a second"

"For goodness sake Robin, my son was across the table!"

Robin took a few steps forward closing the gap between them. "Regina I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I promise it won't happen again"

Regina knew Robin was sorry, she can see it in his eyes. If they were at home it would not have bothered her but since they were having a social gathering it just took her by surprise. She took a deep breath and brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. "I know you are. It just took me by surprise that's all"

Robin nodded and took Regina's hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "You liked it though, you wouldn't have squealed if you didn't"

Regina's mouth dropped open with a gasp and she hit Robbin over the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Robin said with a chuckle.

Regina tried to walk away but Robin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him until she was snug against his chest. "was I wrong?" he whispers.

Regina didn't answer his question with words only a shiver and a slow grind of her hips against his. Robin could not control the little growl that grind brought out of him. Regina pushed herself away and straightened her dress.

"Now, we have to back in there" Regina stated while starting to walk past Robin. The view in front of him was something quite sinful. Well he's gone this far. Robin raised is hand and brought down a firm slap to Regina's ass. She stopped in her tracks and spun round. "Oh, that's it."

Before robin could register what was going on he was surrounded in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Regina was on him in a flash. She pushed him against the wall and then crashed their lips together. it only took seconds for Robin to catch up to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist bring her to her tip toes and another hand tangled in her raven locks keeping her in place.

They kissed heatedly for minutes before the need for air become overwhelming. Regina was the first to break from the kiss but making sure she gave Robins bottom lip a nip before she did. She then trailed sucking kissed along his jaw enjoying the way his stubble felt against her lips. Continuing her journey, she seeks out that spot in the hollow of his neck that never fails to make him groan. When she finds his sweet spot Robins hands goes straight to her hips and holds her still while his hips grind against her.

Robin didn't think that this would be the outcome from an ass slap in public, but he's not complaining. She's eager against him and is now grinding her hips against him matching the rhythm he's making with his. When Regina sucks at Robins pulse he loses control of his senses. His head shoots back colliding with the wall behind him. He wasn't aware of how hard of a grip he had on Regina's hips until she let out a hiss. Robins hands relaxed automatically letting out a quiet "Sorry".

Regina kissed her way up Robins neck until she was right next to his ear. She gave his lobe a little nip and whispered "Fuck me" in a low raspy voice.

Robin let out a heavy breath and brought his head down to Regina's neck and sucked, hard. Earning him a cry from the former queen. He dropped his hands from her waist to her ass giving her a firm squeeze and then lowering his hands to the top of her thighs so he can lift her.

It wasn't until Regina wrapped her legs around Robins waist and arms around his neck, that it clicked that he had no idea where he was. He brought his head away from Regina's neck so he can get a quick look around the room. To his surprise it wasn't her room they were in, it was in fact one of the rooms at granny's. Robbin let out a chuckle. "Granny's, really?"

Regina let out a giggle, looked into Robins eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. She arched her perfect eye brow at him while tightened her legs around his waist and gave him a little wiggled her hips.

"Minx" Robin growled before cupping the back of Regina's neck and bringing her down for a tongue filled kiss. Robin started to move towards the bed and was stopped by Regina tapping on his shoulder and breaking the kiss.

"Not the bed. Don't want to make a mess". Regina quickly scanned the room and spotted a desk with a mirror on the far corner of the room. Regina pointed to the desk and demanded for Robin to fuck her on it.

It only took seconds for Robin to respond to Regina's demand. He placed her down on the desk and pulled her to the edge. It was then Robin would feel her desire for him. He hasn't even touched her and she was already soaked.

Regina was so turned on that she felt like she was going to explode. She can feel Robins budge rub up against her with every roll of her hips, it was sending her into overdrive. She doesn't want foreplay or teasing. She wants robin, now.

Robin can feel Regina becoming inpatient beneath him. He wraps an arm around her waist and slides her off the desk. Dips his head and kisses herd deeply before turning her around so she is facing the mirror in from of her. God she's a picture. Lipstick is smudged, her hair is ruffled and her dress now sits at the top of her thighs.

One of Robin's arms wraps around Regina's waist to hold her against him while the other had travels down her stomach to the end of her dress. Robin grazes his fingers over the soft, sensitive skin on the inside on Regina's thigh making her gasp. He then grips the end of her dress and pulls it up until the material is pooling at her waist.

Regina reaches her arms behind her head so she can pull Robin into a kiss. Regina was lost in a dance with Robins tongue until she felt his fingers against her sex. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. One hand still clutching his hair and another shot down to join his other hand, creating bite marks in his skin.

Robin may only be touching Regina though her panties but he can feel how soaked she is. The way Regina is standing doesn't give Robin much room so he removes his hand from between her legs and lifts her slightly so she can rest on her knees on the desk in front.

Robin now uses his free hand to push Regina's hair to the side so he can start pepping kisses along her neck. Robins hands go back to where they were before and now he can feel more of her. The change in position has also benefited Regina. Now she is bucking her hips into Robins touch crying out for more.

Regina's patience is starting to run thin so she reaches behind her so she can rub Robin through his jeans. The sudden contact has robin groaning into Regina's neck. She flashes an evil smile and tightens her grip making his hips jerk.

"Impatient, are we?" Robin teases between kisses.

Regina grinds her hips back into Robin. Pleading with him to finally fuck her already. Robin takes pity on her so removes his hands and grabbing Regina's wrists and placing both of her hands on the glass in front on her.

Robin grinds his hips against her rear one last time before he takes a step back. Regina can hear the clinking sound of Robins belt buckle and his zipper being undone before his trousers fall to the floor. Robin doesn't even step out of them before he's behind Regina again gripping her hips.

Regina can feel her whole body vibrating. She's to railed up and all she wants is for Robin to take her already. She can feel his hand moving from her waist to her rear and back up. On the last stroke Robin doesn't stop at her rear, he continues until his hand his cupping Regina's sex. Regina moans and the contact and wiggles her hip to try and get Robin to speed things along.

Robin pulls her panties to the side and slides a finger through Regina's heat. A high pitched "yes" escapes Regina's lips. That's all Robin needed to hear. He took himself in hand and rubbed his cock through Regina's slick heat. Thrusting a few times before he lined up and slowly stared to slide into Regina.

"Oh fuck!" Regina cried when Robin was all the way inside. Robin didn't wait for Regina to adjust like he normally does before be started to move his hips. Robin started off with long slow strokes, pulling all the way out before sliding back in. When Regina called out for more, Robin didn't want disappoint.

Robin leaned forward and grabbed Regina by the bow around her neck and pulled her flash against him. Regina breath hitched and she looked at robin through the mirror. His eyes were full of hunger and she knew that after this she was going to ache all over.

Regina bit down on her lip when she saw Robins hand slide underneath her panties seeking out her bundle of nerves. When he found it, Regina let out a cry and placed one hand over his in her panties and her other hand in his hair to steady herself.

Robin started to fuck Regina with vulgar while making sure his fingers matched the rhythm of his hips. It wasn't long before Regina was babbling and making far too much noise. As much as Robin loves to hear Regina cry out he can't let her be too loud because someone might hear them. Robin had to muffle her.

Robin removed his hands from Regina's panties and raised his hands so he can use it to muffle her. It was when Robin saw Regina's juices sparkling on his fingers that an idea popped into his head.

Robin brought his fingers to Regina's mouth. "Suck" he growled. And boy she did. She took his fingers into her mouth and sucked every part of them. Robin could feel Regina's tongue moving around his fingers and the moan the vibrated in her throat when she tasted herself. God, he didn't realise how much of a turn on this is. His hips quickened and he can feel Regina's walls tightening around him.

It only took a few more thrusts before Regina was coming. She cried out Robins name while her walls fluttered about his cock. Robin removed his fingers for Regina mouth and placed both of his hands on her breast so he had better leverage to fuck Regina harder. Robin didn't want to come until Regina had time to ride out her orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts before Robin emptied himself inside Regina with a low groan.

They stayed life that for a while. Regina still pressed to Robins chest while they tried to regain their senses. It when Robin started to soften that he pulled himself out of Regina. Robin knew that Regina's knees would be sore after being on them for so long.

"You okay my love?" Robin asked while dropping kisses along her shoulder.

Regina brought her head to the side and stole a tender kiss from Robin. "I'm brilliant." She smiled "But my god my knees are killing me!" They both let out a laugh at that. Robin helped Regina get off the desk and brought her feet to the ground. Once she was steady he let go of her and watched her climb onto the bed.

"I thought we weren't allowed on the bed?" Robin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I lied about that. I just wanted you to fuck me on the desk"


End file.
